To the Rescue
by Giton
Summary: Crais and Talyn to the rescue, again. Set after ep 4.22
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
Alternative Universe story, Episode: 5.1 Crais and Talyn to the rescue, again. This time Crais gets...  
  
Title: To the Rescue  
  
Author: GitonCrais  
  
Rating: General/AU  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Keywords: Crais and Moya crew  
  
Summary: Crais and Talyn to the rescue, again  
  
.  
  
To the rescue  
  
By GitonCrais  
  
.  
  
Rygel and Ka D'Argo looked on in horror as the unidentified ship swooped down towards the planet, towards the happy couple in the boat. Chiana clung to Ka D'Argo, sensing the anxiety. Her unseeing eyes roamed around Command, "What's happening?"  
  
It was Ka D'Argo who shouted through the comms, "John, get out of there!"  
  
The shout was futile, there was no way Aeryn and John could save themselves. Those on board Moya could only stare at the happy couple and wait helplessly for the unknown assailant to obliterate them.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a black sleek shape dove after the first unidentified ship, it was like a black blur and almost faster than the eye could follow. It went in pursuit, locking on. Before the other ship could take any action it had been blasted completely out of existence by the black newcomer.  
  
The crew on Moya looked on in relief and shock. Would this Fighter now turn on Crichton and Aeryn or even on Moya?  
  
The Fighter came to an abrupt stop near the boat of Aeryn and Crichton. The tip of its wing nearly touched the rim of the boat while it hovered above the water.  
  
A distorted voice invited them to come on board. The rescuer warned them that there were more enemy ships in space, possibly waiting to take them out. The stranger proposed to take them to the spaceport where they could get to their transport pod. From there, he would escort them to their ship.  
  
Without preamble Aeryn and Crichton accepted the stranger's invitation. They took their belongings out of the boat and walked over the wing to the seats behind the pilot. They had hardly closed the hatch when the Fighter flew off again. He brought them to the spaceport and waited patiently until they had cleared it with the port-authorities to leave. The Fighter followed them like a black shadow to Moya.  
  
Crichton commed the stranger from the pod, "Would you like to come on board with us? We wish to thank you for our rescue."  
  
"I will," replied the stranger in a non-descript voice.  
  
+++++  
  
Aeryn and Crichton boarded first and settled the pod, so that the stranger could also park comfortably.  
  
Ka D'Argo, Rygel and Chiana had already entered the Hangar Bay by the time the stranger docked.  
  
The ship was sleek and of such a deep black that it almost seemed to disappear. As the Fighter had been on approach to the Hangar Bay the wings had folded and became part of the body of the ship itself. It now, strangely enough, reminded the Moya crew of a duplicate of a Leviathan, the tail-section was shaped like the fins of a Leviathan's tail, only solid.   
  
The hatch of the Fighter opened and a figure dressed in a black skin-tight space suit emerged.  
  
Before walking up to the group, he used the comms to tell Pilot to hide behind the moon. Pilot obeyed the order without questioning.  
  
The man, for it was most certainly a man, walked up to them.  
  
Crichton was worried that Pilot had complied so easily with the stranger's request, "Pilot, belay that order."  
  
"But Commander..."  
  
"Do as I say!"  
  
"You haven't changed, have you Crichton," the stranger said in calm measured tones. His next words were directed to Pilot, "Hide behind the moon Pilot, the enemy is still here."  
  
Again Pilot complied.  
  
"Look here Mister," Crichton started, "I appreciate that you have saved our eemas down there but I don't want you giving orders on my ship or to my ship's pilot, is that clear?"  
  
What had started as a warm welcome toward the stranger slowly turned hostile.  
  
"That feels more familiar," remarked the stranger and they could hear a deep throaty laugh.  
  
Aeryn thought it sounded familiar, "Who are you?"  
  
"An old enemy and an old friend," answered the stranger enigmatically.  
  
"That could be almost anyone," chuckled Rygel.  
  
The stranger stopped three paces away from the group. There was something familiar about him. The wide shoulders and broad chest reminded Aeryn of... No, it couldn't be, he was dead!  
  
The stranger took his helmet off and the amused face of Bialar Crais was revealed.  
  
For a moment there was silence. 


	2. To the rescue, part 2

Aeryn was the first to react and her face broke out in a smile. She closed the distance and embraced him, "Crais! Your are alive!"  
  
"Apparently so," replied Crais in an amused tone of voice, briefly returning Aeryn's hug.  
  
Aeryn stepped back with an embarrassed smile, "Sorry Crais... I'm just so glad to see you."  
  
"Understandable Aeryn."  
  
Ka D'Argo was the next to step up to him, "Didn't think you make it out alive."  
  
"We almost didn't either," Crais said quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Rygel moving his hover-throne closer, "We all thought you were dead. Talyn? Did he make it too?"  
  
Crais smiled, "Yes, he's alive too. Luckily, Talyn heard Moya's cry for help, that is why we were here in time. He's talking to his mother now."  
  
Chiana had stepped carefully closer. Crais could see that she walked with the measured steps of the blind and he stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder. Her face lit up when she smelled his familiar scent, "You are really alive!"  
  
"Yes Chiana."  
  
She hugged him and he allowed her to do so.  
  
Crais looked over at Crichton. The human had held back.  
  
Crichton looked at him suspiciously, "How did you manage to survive? I thought you said there was no chance of doing so. And where did you get that sleek black ship you came in with?"  
  
Crais sighed, "I am glad to see you too Crichton."  
  
Crichton realised his mistake, "Thanks for saving us by the way."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Crais, not at all surprised by Crichton's reaction, "I had said it was highly unlikely that we would survive, Talyn's unique physique saved us."  
  
"And the Fighter? Where did you get that?"  
  
"John..." Aeryn held his arm. There was no need to interrogate Crais; besides it was very embarrassing after just being rescued by him.  
  
Crais continued unperturbed and with pride in his voice, "Talyn built it."  
  
"Talyn... built... the... ship," Crichton said doubtfully, emphasizing each word.  
  
Crais smiled, "He did."  
  
"But that would have taken cycles to develop!"  
  
Crais hadn't stopped smiling.  
  
It was then that Crichton noticed there was something subtly different about Crais; he just couldn't place it immediately. Crais still had his raven black hair, it was still tied into a queue. He still looked as he had last seen him on the Command Carrier, maybe slimmer but somehow he seemed calmer, more at ease AND amused.  
  
"How long ago did you StarBurst in the Command Carrier, Crais?"  
  
"Twelve cycles ago, Crichton." Everyone was shocked by his calm delivery.  
  
When Crichton could speak again he asked, "Then how did you end up here, back in your past? And why haven't you aged?"  
  
"I have aged, Crichton, twelve cycles to be precise. We landed in this part of space by chance about a monen ago. We've spent all the twelve cycles slowly making our way back."  
  
"That must be awful!" exclaimed Chiana.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Crichton smirked, "Plakavoids after you again even that far in the future?"  
  
Crais raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Shall we all sit down while we're catching up on the good times," said Aeryn, trying to stop the stress-levels from rising between the two. All agreed.  
  
+++++  
  
When they got to the galley Crais took the top part of his flight-suit off. It didn't take him long. It was designed like a Peacekeeper's tunic and came off easily. He wore a sleeveless black shirt underneath it. Aeryn looked at him admiringly, his broad chest was as powerful as when they had last seen him.  
  
Aeryn noticed the bonding tattoo on his left wrist and her face lit up, "Crais you have a mate!"  
  
"And two children," Crais answered with a smile, "They are on Talyn."  
  
To his surprise Aeryn embraced him heartily.  
  
Crichton couldn't believe his ears, "You got hitched Crais? When?"  
  
"About ten cycles ago, the twins are nine now."  
  
Chiana grinned, "Twins! Can we meet them?  
  
Crais sat down, "You will."  
  
"I never saw you as a bonded man," Ka D'Argo beamed and slapped Crais on the shoulder.  
  
"So, what are the names of the Craislings," asked Rygel.  
  
"Tauvo and Tyrek."  
  
"Both boys then," asked Crichton.  
  
Crais nodded, "And identical."  
  
"Must be a handful," said Chiana.  
  
Before Crais could answer, Crichton asked suspiciously, "How did you manage to get here in time to save us?"  
  
Sadness flitted briefly over Crais' features at Crichton's words. The human still didn't trust him. He answered, "We were nearby when Talyn picked up his mother's thoughts and her panic. I had been on patrol when the message came through. Luckily the Fighter is fast."  
  
"Can I see it later," Aeryn's interest was peaked.  
  
Crais nodded, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Would you allow me to fly it?"  
  
Crais shook his head, "Unfortunately you will not be able to..."  
  
Crichton smirked, "She is a far better pilot than you are Crais, surely..."  
  
Aeryn's face fell, "Well, if you don't..."  
  
"I am not implying that her flying skills are at fault," Crais replied tersely to Crichton, he turned to Aeryn and said gently, "You can fly with me but not on your own. The reason my Fighter is fast and deadly accurate is because it is directly linked to me."  
  
"Like you and Talyn are linked," she said in wonderment.  
  
"Almost. The Fighter is not as sentient as Talyn, more like a... sophisticated DRD. Part of Talyn but not capable of independent thought, apart from the basic functions."  
  
Crichton looked at him incredulously, "Why would Talyn build you a Fighter?"  
  
"It was only logical to assume that as Talyn grew he would be capable of building flying craft too, as all Leviathans are. When I boarded Talyn the first time it was with one of Moya's pods and we left the pod on board Talyn. The pod had been left on board by the Techs and was there when we went through StarBurst in the Command Carrier. Over the cycles Talyn has created two more flying craft. Since he is a gunship and a transport pod was already on board, his designs have been Fighters."  
  
There was pride in Crais' voice, "His first prototype is not mind-linked and although quite adequate and fast, it is not as fast or as manoeuvrable as this one."  
  
He looked at Aeryn, "I'll let you fly the prototype if you like. It is faster than your Prowler and it seats three." Aeryn's face was aglow with excitement.  
  
Crichton wasn't too happy with the attention Aeryn was receiving from Crais and although Crais had said that he was married, Crichton couldn't help distrusting him when it came to Aeryn.  
  
The others didn't seem to have the same reservations and talked quite amicably with Crais who didn't seem as stern and unapproachable as a cycle ago. Married life seemed to have mellowed him.  
  
+++++  
  
Unaware to Crichton, Crais had observed him. He had noticed his expressions and his silences. "I have changed, Crichton," Crais said suddenly and gently.  
  
Crichton looked up sharply, "I didn't..."  
  
"No you didn't but I have noticed your reaction."  
  
"How can we be sure that you are who you say you are?"  
  
Crais sighed. "Apart from actual appearance you mean," Crais raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"I could tell you secrets which only Bialar Crais could have known. You could do a genetic-scan."  
  
"You would willingly do that?"  
  
"I have nothing to hide, Crichton," Crais was unperturbed by Crichton's questions.  
  
It was Aeryn who had enough, "Would you ask for a genetic-sample of any other rescuer than Crais, John?"  
  
"No but no one else would claim to be Crais' twelve cycles older twin."  
  
The slightest sign of annoyance appeared on Crais' brow and he wondered if it had been a good move to save Crichton.  
  
It was Ka D'Argo, of all people, who turned the conversation, "I don't care if you are a look-alike or a clone of Crais or the real man. I'm glad you turned up when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. John and Aeryn and maybe all of us captured or dead most likely."  
  
The others muttered agreement and were milling around the table.  
  
Crais' eyes grew "absent" briefly while he continued the conversation with the ones present, "My mate and children request permission to come on board."  
  
The others, apart from Crichton, were excited. Crais couldn't understand the human. Maybe if he saw his mate and his children, Crichton would understand that he had nothing to fear from him, especially in consideration of Aeryn.  
  
"Yeah, let them dock," answered Crichton.  
  
Crais communicated with Talyn.  
  
Everyone sat around the table in silence, twiddling fingers, looking at the table or at the ceiling, waiting for Pilot to inform them that Crais' family had arrived. What had been an animated conversation had dwindled to complete silence.  
  
It was with relief that Crais heard her voice over his link. He got up from the table and left the galley without a word. The others looked at each other. Understanding came when Pilot announced that Talyn's transport pod was docking. 


	3. To the rescue, part 3

Crais was already waiting for his family. The pod was powering down when the others arrived in the Hangar Bay. The hatch opened.  
  
The first to come out were the twins. If the others had any doubts that Crais had sired the children, looking at the twins refuted it. They were the spitting image of Crais, doubled and grinning.  
  
When they saw their father they ran to him and hugged his waist, "Father, you're safe!"  
  
"Of course," Crais smiled at them while they hugged him.  
  
Crais turned to the Moya crew, his hands rested on the shoulders of the boys. He looked at the boy to his left, "This is Tauvo" and did likewise with the boy to his right, "and this is Tyrek."  
  
The boys scrambled down and looked seriously at the group in front of them. They gave the group a small bow. "Pleased to meet you," they said in unison.  
  
Crais had walked over to the pod as his mate emerged. He took her right hand into his left hand and walked her over to the waiting group, "This is Lyane, my mate."  
  
Crichton's mouth fell open in disbelief. Lyane was perfect. Quite easily the most beautiful Sebacean he had ever met, or human female for that matter. She was only slightly smaller than Crais, slender with curves centrefolds on Earth would kill for, long legged with a well-defined muscle tone.  
  
The face reminded him of fairy tale queens. Her nose as straight as Crais' but thinner and a little smaller, her lips had an amused curve in the corner, her eyes were soft as dark velvet. Her curly mane of raven black hair fell halfway down her back. Her movements were gracious like a sleek black panther.  
  
Aeryn was well aware that Crichton was staring at Lyane. Even Ka D'Argo was silent.  
  
Aeryn nudged Crichton who stepped forward and greeted Lyane awkwardly, "Pleased to meet you ma'am, Lyane. Welcome on board Moya."  
  
Crais released her hand and she stepped up to Crichton. Her voice was soft as velvet, husky, melodious. Crais smiled, amused at the males' reaction.  
  
She accepted Crichton's suggestion of a grand tour and they turned towards the corridors. The twin ran ahead, totally at ease among the strangers.  
  
Aeryn dropped behind to talk to Crais, "You look good Crais."  
  
"Thank you Aeryn."  
  
She looked at him, "You haven't changed much."  
  
"Only a little older."  
  
"Hardly noticeable. You still work out, I see."  
  
"And fight," replied Crais.  
  
Aeryn lifted an eyebrow but Crais did not continue, "Where did you find Lyane?"  
  
"At the other end of the Uncharted Territories."  
  
Aeryn grew impatient, "You haven't changed your habit of withholding information Crais."  
  
Crais smiled, "It is a rather long story Aeryn."  
  
"Well, unless you have an urgent need to be somewhere else we have the time."  
  
They had reached the galley and could hear the happy chatter of the two boys and the others further down the corridor.  
  
"Shall we sit down until the others come back," asked Crais while he entered the galley. Aeryn followed after him, giving the group one last look.  
  
Crais took two flagons and filled them with Raslak. He placed one in front of Aeryn and sat down opposite her.  
  
She observed him closely. He had not changed much physically in the twelve cycles. Only another Sebacean would have noticed his aging, a few white hairs in the black beard, some very fine lines near the corners of his eyes. He did seem to be more at ease, almost relaxed. A single small faded scar on his left temple marred his features. She raised her hand to touch the scar but he flinched and pulled away, "What's wrong Crais?"  
  
"Painful memories."  
  
She dropped her hand, "So, how did you meet Lyane?"  
  
Crais looked at his Raslak, "I wish I could say it had been romantic or highly passionate but it wasn't. I saved her and she in turn saved me. There had been riots on the planet Kh'a'terek while I was on the planet to get supplies. You will most likely not hear of that planet for a long time. It is on the other side of the Uncharted Territories. I was caught unawares when the riots started. You can't get more caught without warning than I was..." 


	4. To the rescue, part 4

Crais' story  
  
He had looked for some spare parts for Talyn. It almost seemed as if this whole cycle had been spent looking for spare parts and eking out a living.  
  
Besides, Talyn and Crais were still recuperating from the StarBurst inside the Command Carrier. The bond between them had become stronger and Crais was happy to note that at last Talyn's violent tendencies seemed to have been cured.  
  
+++++  
  
After their StarBurst inside the Command Carrier they had been flung into the far reaches of the Uncharted Territories, the open wormhole nearby must have either moved them there or had worked as a slingshot. Neither Talyn or Crais had any recollection of that, nor was there any information on that period in the data-logs. When they regained their senses they were unable to identify the constellations.  
  
Talyn had lost part of his tailfin, which made travel difficult. Crais had sustained two broken ribs and minor cuts and bruises but they were alive and that counted for something at least. In time they mended. It had not been easy.  
  
The first two weekens Crais had survived by strictly rationing the food cubes the Techs had left on board while they were working on Talyn. It barely sustained him but at least he didn't starve. By the time Talyn had manoeuvred them in position near a planet, which catered for space-farers, Crais had lost quite a bit of weight from the enforced diet. He would be glad if a Healer could look at his ribs; then he could start workouts again.  
  
Crais was grateful that the Techs had left the transport pod on Talyn, it now enabled him to go down to the planet.  
  
The credits he had secured in the hidden place in his quarters before they reached the Command carrier were enough to find Techs on the planet to help repair Talyn's damage, for him to go to a Healer and to buy supplies to last three monens. After that was gone he had found other ways to sustain them. For the moment he and Talyn had been glad to be alive.  
  
There had been a sliver of a chance that they would survive StarBurst inside the Carrier but it had been remote. They had never really dared hope that they would.  
  
+++++  
  
By the time they reached Kh'a'terek, nine monens had passed since their StarBurst. Talyn had re-grown his armament. It had amazed Crais that he had been able to do so. Crais had picked up the odd trade here and there as a ferryman between planets they visited or as a mercenary, and bartering in any resources he picked up on his travels. It didn't give him many credits to work with but it was enough to survive.  
  
They had finally worked out the constellations and were plotting a slow course back. Neither Crais nor Talyn were in a hurry to get back to known space.  
  
+++++  
  
Nothing had given Crais any indication that there was unrest brewing on Kh'a'terek when he landed his pod in the spaceport or even at the market where he was conducting his business.  
  
He had just concluded his business with one of the traders at the market and had negotiated to have his supplies brought to the spaceport, when the sound of running feet drew his attention.  
  
Shouts and screams erupted in the market-square as a group of about twenty people came running in that direction, closely followed by what Crais believed was the guard.  
  
The market exploded into chaos as the two groups entered the square. Crais was nearly bowled over by the first man.  
  
The chaos became earnest when the guard started shooting at the fleeing group. One shot nearly hit Crais and impacted in the post behind him.  
  
Crais bristled with indignation. This was ridiculous! No matter what the first group had done, it was sheer stupidity to start shooting in a crowded place, at people you might perceive as your enemies and endangering the ones who weren't, yet...  
  
He glanced about him looking for a way out of this madness. He moved quickly away from the main aisle by ducking between two stands. It should get him to the edge of the square.  
  
His goods would be brought to the pod, so there was no reason to tarry.   
  
When he came out of the aisle he noticed a young woman leaving the square too. She must have had the same thought. The only difference was that she was carrying a gun.  
  
She raised it when she saw him appear. Crais kept his hands open by his sides, showing her he meant her no harm and she moved the weapon away. Crais figured that she must have been one of the groups that had been followed onto the square.  
  
He walked towards the buildings, thinking that people running might make a tempting target at the moment. The woman ran past him and he could hear shooting behind him on the square. He flinched. Under normal circumstances he would have stayed and fought but it had been unclear who the instigators were here. Over the cycles he had come to recognise different forms of oppression and not all of them were by the authorities.  
  
Since the goods wouldn't be at his pod for another arn or so he decided to spend a little time in the local inn. He had no idea when he would have the chance to visit another planet and this seemed like a good opportunity. He still had enough credits left not to go through the embarrassment having to carefully count each one.  
  
+++++  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
He looked up and saw the young woman he had seen at the edge of the market-square. He nodded.  
  
When she sat down, he observed her unobtrusively. She was most definitely one of the most striking women he had met. She had moved with the grace of a cat and her black curly hair hung halfway down her back. Her skin-tone was almost like his, a golden brown but a little paler. Her features were much like his own, only gentler, softer. Her nose was beautifully straight and thin. She carried her Sebacean heritage with pride.  
  
There was nothing on Crais' face that gave away what he thought when he watched her.  
  
She looked at the man in front of her and liked what she saw. She had seen him duck out of the market-square too but had not seen him in their group. She wondered about him and that's why she chose to sit with him when she saw him in the inn. She savoured a flagon of Raslak.  
  
"What is your name stranger," her voice was velvety soft and husky.  
  
"Crais, Bialar Crais," answered Crais. He knew that no one this deep in the Uncharted Territories had ever heard his name.  
  
"Nice," she said, "Lyane Karsid."  
  
He inclined his head in greeting.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
Crais was uncomfortable with the questioning, "Supplies."  
  
"Space farer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've never been into space," she sighed. When she looked him in the eyes he saw they were almost as dark brown as his. "Why did you duck out of the square?"  
  
"This was a local affair. I didn't want to be caught in the middle."  
  
"Pity. You look like a soldier. We could..."  
  
Just then a commotion at the front stopped her from continuing. Three guards had entered the establishment and were looking for someone, that much was obvious. Their eyes fell on Lyane and the stranger who was sitting with her.  
  
They moved towards Crais' table. Without saying a word they hauled her up from her seat. Crais didn't like their rough behaviour and stood up.  
  
"If you're not with her, stay seated," the man who had hauled Lyane up barked at Crais.  
  
Crais moved around the table, "Why are you taking her?"  
  
"That's none of your business," the man replied gruffly.  
  
"But I think it is," said Crais smoothly, "You interrupted my conversation."  
  
Later on, he couldn't say why he just didn't let the man take Lyane away.  
  
The other two guards came forward to stop Crais from making a scene. They should have been warned when they saw the smile appear on his face but, of course, nobody knew him and nobody had seen his warning smile yet.  
  
The first went down with a well-placed Panthak-jab to the forehead, the second with a jab to the neck. Crais turned to the one holding Lyane by the arm. His smile had not wavered, "Now will you unhand her and let us continue our conversation?"  
  
The man drew out his pistol. He should not have done that. Crais' hand shot out, flicked the pistol to the side. At the same time, his other hand gripped the wrist of the man and applied pressure to his underarm. With a yelp, the man let the pistol drop. Crais' free hand snaked up to the man's jugular, rendering him instantly unconscious. He dropped like a block.  
  
"Come," said Crais and ran out of the inn, taking her with him, "Do you know the layout of the city? We need to get to the spaceport fast."  
  
"Why? My friends..."  
  
"Do you want to be imprisoned?"  
  
"Follow me," she ran ahead of him. He was impressed with her speed. Under other circumstances, she would have the makings of an elite Peacekeeper. They ran through back streets and alleyways and reached the spaceport in no time. She held back when he ran onto the tarmac.  
  
He stopped and walked back to her, "I understand that you want to stay but maybe it would be better to hide in space for a couple of days."  
  
"Just hide," she said with amusement.  
  
"Yes, just hide, until it is safe for you to return and then I will bring you back."  
  
She pondered it shortly. "All right," she said, "until it is safe."  
  
They ran to the pod. Crais was relieved to see that the supplies had been brought to the pod. He opened the hatch and started loading as fast as he could. Lyane helped him, realising the urgent need for speed. Once loaded, she boarded first. It was none too soon. The guards had gone to the spaceport to check and started shooting at her and Crais.  
  
Crais scrambled in after her but an unlucky shot grazed his temple and he all but fell into the pod. Lyane dragged him in further and closed the hatch.  
  
Crais shook his head and tried to clear the pain. He lurched over to the controls and started the sequence for takeoff. When he touched the side of his head, his hand came away with blood and he winced. Take off was swift and Crais guided the pod quickly to Talyn. Halfway there his vision blurred and he could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.  
  
He closed his eyes and spoke silently to Talyn, "Talyn... employ docking web... take us in... then move away from the planet... passenger on board... do not shoot." He slumped over the controls.  
  
Lyane panicked. She had never flown a pod before and now the only one present who seemed able to fly the pod was unconscious. They were still moving forwards and soon a big dark red ship loomed in front of her. They were on a collision course. She threw her hands in front of her face, as if that would protect her from the inevitable.  
  
She was surprised that the pod had come to an almost complete standstill and was now guided inside the big ship by some unknown force. The pod was brought inside and parked. The power was shut down. She looked over at Crais but he was still unconscious. Who had flown the pod and had brought them in? 


	5. To the rescue, part 5

She drew him in an upright position and his head lolled weakly against the headrest. Blood had stained the left side of his face red. It was still oozing. The wound needed attention soon but she didn't know where she could find assistance. Maybe there were crew somewhere on the big ship who could help him.  
  
She managed to open the hatch and lowered the ramp. They were inside a big hangar of some sort.  
  
"Hello? Hello," she called tentatively. There was no answer, other than a strange beeping and chirping noise from the ship itself.  
  
"Is there anybody out there? Your crewmember is injured. I need a hand here."  
  
The ship started chirping again.  
  
She looked around, "Are you somehow talking to me... ship?"  
  
Talyn chirped again.  
  
"I have one of your crewmembers in the pod but he's injured. Can you send someone to help him?" Talyn stayed silent.  
  
Lyane tried a different tactic.  
  
"Ship can you understand me?'  
  
Talyn chirped happily.  
  
"All right, one chirp for "yes" and two chirps for "no". Can you do that?"  
  
Talyn chirped once. They were getting somewhere.  
  
"I have one of your crew on board the pod. (Talyn chirped once) Can you send someone down to help me with him? (Talyn chirped twice). Why not? (Talyn chirped repeatedly with worry) Do you have any other crew on board? (Talyn chirped twice) Great," she muttered to herself, "They are all down on the planet. (Talyn chirped twice) They are not? (Talyn chirped once) He is your only crew? (one happy chirp) What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
A noise behind her made her turn around. She saw Crais clinging to the side of the pod. His face looked ghastly pale and the trail of blood had run to the line of his jawbone. Crais stumbled down the ramp.  
  
"His name is Talyn," he said hoarsely, "And I am his only crew and Captain." He walked up to her on unsteady legs, "Need to get to my quarters."  
  
She offered him support and he gladly took it. Finally they stumbled into his room. He managed the last few steps before collapsing on the bed.  
  
She straightened him out on the bed and looked about her. She saw no indication where she could get water to clean the side of his face.  
  
She felt a bit silly when she addressed the ship, "Ship... Talyn... do you have a water-source nearby?"  
  
One chirp. The lights in the room dimmed and by lighting up a part of the room Talyn showed her where the Refresher was.  
  
"Very clever, ship... Talyn." Talyn chirped happily.  
  
She found a small basin, which the man on the bed most likely used to shave himself, and she filled it with water from the Refresher.  
  
Crais wasn't fully conscious while she wiped the blood from his face gently with a damp cloth. She didn't know what else to do, so she sat back.  
  
+++++  
  
Crais opened his eyes and Lyane was amazed how dark his eyes were. They were almost black and darker than her own. His eyes roamed the room and focused on her. "Need medical scanner," was all he said. He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness drove him back. She was worried.  
  
He blinked his eyes several times. "Are you all right," asked Lyane worriedly.  
  
"No. Headache and blurred vision. There is a medical scanner on the top of the dresser. Bring it to me."  
  
Lyane got up and while she looked over the dresser, she thought, "Most definitely a Captain. Orders, orders. Asking instead of demanding would be nice. Is that why the rest of the crew left?" There were several implements on top of the dresser. She held each one up, until he finally nodded. She brought the scanner over and placed it in his hand.  
  
He tried to read the scanner but his vision was very blurry, "You'll have to do it for me." He handed the scanner back.  
  
"I don't know how to use it! I roughly know what it looks like and that's it," she raised her voice.  
  
"You have to do it. I can't read it!" Her shouting increased his headache.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you because I don't know how to use it."  
  
"And don't want to become blind because you don't use it at all! I'll guide you through the procedures."  
  
He did something peculiar. Instead of directly looking at it he held it at an angle before punching the code in, "Move this over the effected area." She did as she was told and Talyn, Lyane and Crais worked out a way of scanning. After scanning she would hold it up in the air (she felt quite silly doing it), Talyn would read it, relay the information to Crais and Crais would instruct her on the settings and how to use it. Finally, after half an arn, Lyane and Crais were exhausted but the wound had been treated.  
  
He still looked very pale but before she could ask how he felt, he said, "I just need rest." And closed his eyes.  
  
She walked over to the dresser to put the scanner back and thought "Thank you, would be nice." When Lyane turned back to the bed after she had replaced the scanner on top of the dresser, she found him fast asleep. She sat down with a scowl of irritation. Now what?  
  
She observed the man on the bed and silently agreed with herself that he was rather good looking. Even the bruising on his temple couldn't diminish his good looks. He had a nice strong jaw line and looked so young and peaceful while he slept. Pity he was so stern when awake. She wanted to touch his face but drew her hand back at the last moment.  
  
She trailed her eyes down the rest of his body and she marvelled at his wide shoulders and broad chest. His arms and legs showed strength too and his hands were big and strong. She wondered what he would be like as a mate. She stopped herself, what was she thinking of? He was a stranger she had just met, probably not even from her planet, although he could quite easily pass for one of the next province. Maybe not even Sebacean, although he looked like one.  
  
Her eyes moved back to his sleeping form, she couldn't stop herself.  
  
When she saw that sweat appeared on his brow and he moved restlessly on the bed, she walked to the Refresher and returned with a damp cloth. Gently she stroked the sweat away. She touched his hair. The curls were as soft as the finest silk.  
  
She kept studying his form and kept a watchful eye over him. Occasionally she wiped his brow. She looked around the room. Apart from the throw on the bed, the room was furnished very practically but austerely. He had said that these were his quarters but he probably only used it to sleep in and to refresh himself.  
  
She looked back at the figure on the bed, still fast asleep. She sighed.  
  
She realised with surprise that apart from the size of his hands, they could quite easily pass as brother and sister. Whereas his skin had a golden tan, hers was almost pale in comparison.  
  
Yet, he didn't look like an outdoor man. She placed her chin on her hands and watched him sleep for a while longer.  
  
Talyn, on the hand, was curious about the new person on board and watched her every move. He was not worried for Crais, who at the moment was still asleep.  
  
After about two arns, Lyane stretched and shifted position in her chair. Crais' eyes flicked open. He blinked several times.  
  
+++++  
  
When Crais woke up three arns later he stared in the hazel brown eyes of Lyane. For a moment he tried to remember who she was and what she was doing on Talyn. Ah, yes, the woman in the marketplace. He tried to sit up but the headache made him fall back on the pillow again. At least his vision had cleared, "How long was I out for?" he touched the side of his head.  
  
"Only three arns. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Headache, otherwise fine."  
  
"You certainly look it," she said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Crais cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Is that why you crew left," she said with a lift of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to the planet soon enough," Crais pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be good once she left, she was giving him a headache.  
  
"I can't wait," she retorted sharply. Yet when they looked at each other she burst out laughing. Crais frowned; he couldn't understand what warranted such merriment.  
  
"Pity, Captain of the ship Talyn, that you are too serious. You are quite handsome, you know."  
  
Crais frowned again,  
  
She smiled, "If you keep loading that brow it might lose its power."  
  
Crais shook his head, his headache was getting worse and she was the cause, "Woman... desist!"  
  
"My name is Lyane."  
  
"Lyane... desist," he closed his eyes.  
  
"Maybe a little rest will do your head good... and your temper."  
  
Crais bit back a sharp retort.  
  
"Mind if I look around the ship while you are resting?"  
  
He shook his head. Peace and quiet would be a blessing.  
  
She left his quarters and walked around Talyn.  
  
+++++  
  
Crais fell back to sleep... and was woken up less than an arn later by a worried Talyn.  
  
Groggily Crais came to his feet, "What happened Talyn?"  
  
~She slid down the waste chute~  
  
Crais closed his eyes in annoyance, "Not the waste chute! Can't the DRD's get her out?"  
  
~She keeps fighting them when they get near~  
  
"She would," he groaned. He got up. The headache had diminished but he was sure that she could easily fix that and make it grow once again.  
  
He was still not very steady on his feet when he found her in the waste chute, clinging to the sides. She looked up at his angry face, "Get me out of here."  
  
"You would have been out shortly after you fell in, " remarked Crais tiredly, "but you didn't let the DRD's help you."  
  
"You mean the little robots?"  
  
"They are here for repairs and to help you," Crais said hoarsely, "but Talyn tells me that you keep fighting them off."  
  
"How could they have helped me?"  
  
"They can," said Crais tiredly, "believe me."  
  
"How was I supposed to know? Can you get me out," her voice was plaintive.  
  
He nodded and drew her out of the chute.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek; luckily she hadn't fallen through yet. She noticed his pallor, "You go back to your quarters, you need to rest!"  
  
He sighed, "I think I will have more rest if I keep you in my sight at all times."  
  
"You don't need to. You can always bring me back to my planet."  
  
"If that is what you want."  
  
"Yes, of course, I..." she sat down on the floor, "No, not really."  
  
Crais eased himself next to her, "Care to tell me?"  
  
"There isn't much to tell really."  
  
"You can start with what happened down at the planet," Crais leaned his head wearily against Talyn's bulkhead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Very well, one has to start somewhere..."  
  
+++++  
  
Lyane had been born from well to do parents, both Sebacean, both colonists. Unfortunately, an accident on a transport pod killed them both when Lyane was very young. Friends of her parents brought her up and although they were very kind and loving, it was not the same as having real parents. And when they passed away too, life became empty, except for the lost causes that she found.  
  
"Was this another lost cause," Crais turned his head to her.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"If you have doubts so quickly about it now, then you must always have had your doubts about it. Just being taken up to a stranger's spaceship should not have swayed you that easily."  
  
He stood up and offered her his hand, lifting her to her feet. He took her to the Galley and sat her down opposite him. He had no idea afterwards why he had suggested it, he was probably still concussed, "Why don't you come with us? My Leviathan and I."  
  
"You speak of your ship as if it were a sentient being."  
  
"He is," Crais smiled, "very much so." Talyn chirped happily.  
  
She propped her chin on her hands, "You are quite handsome when you smile. You should do it more often."  
  
Crais smiled back.  
  
+++++  
  
Luckily she cooked well and was a quick learner in other matters. She needed that ability in the first weeken on board. Due to some unknown cause, Crais' headaches didn't seem to ease but seemed to grow worse, especially when he was considering taking her back to the planet, to the point that it was making him sick. He had a growing suspicion that this was Talyn's doing and finally when his head felt clear enough he asked Talyn point blanc if it was so.  
  
Talyn had owned up to the "crime" ~But I did it for your own good Crais...~  
  
"And leave me in debilitating pain for a weeken?" Crais' anger started to flare up.  
  
~Honest, Crais~  
  
"Don't say that, Talyn, I can make my own decisions."  
  
~Are you sure?~  
  
"Yes, I am sure," Crais started to lose patience as well.  
  
~You will convince her to stay?~  
  
Crais' brow deepened, "If it hadn't been for your interfering, we would have already left this planet far behind." Talyn was contrite. Crais continued, "Don't you think I haven't noticed her beauty or her compassion and quick learning? Besides, I am eating well and on a regular basis for the first time in three cycles." Talyn chirped happily in agreement. Crais took a deep breath, "I will ask if she wants to consider becoming a crewmember for a while..." 


	6. To the rescue, part 6

Present  
  
"And that was about eleven cycles ago," Crais concluded.  
  
"Then when did you two..." Aeryn was curious to know when they bonded.  
  
Crais smiled, "Not for another cycle. Lyane could be so annoying, jumping from one subject to another, sometimes even in mid-sentence, and then pick it up again topics or arns later. It was most... bewildering. Especially after having been on my own for so long. It took me a while to get used to it. She had to get used to my tempers too, and my commitment to Talyn and our safety."  
  
Crais stood up and started pacing the Galley, stopping only to gaze out of the view-port once in a while, probably looking at Talyn, "Customs in the far reaches of the Uncharted Territories are not that much different from Sebacean societies closer to the edge of Peacekeeper-territory. What it does differ in is their bonding customs. We can re-bond after our partner dies. It is more practical in that respect. Also," he looked outside, "they allow inter-species bonding."  
  
"Does that mean that Lyane..."  
  
"No, she is purebred Sebacean. She will see no problem in you and Crichton getting bonded."  
  
Aeryn looked down at her hands, "But you still find it difficult to accept."  
  
Crais stepped back to the table and sat down again, placing his hand over hers, "No Aeryn, I have accepted that since Dam-ba-da. I had come to accept your bonding but accepting is not the same as understanding. Lyane taught me that."  
  
Aeryn looked up and saw the gentle smile on his face.  
  
Aeryn cocked her head at him, "Are you happy Crais?"  
  
Crais looked confused, "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Is this a bonding of love or of convenience? If it is the latter then I'm wondering if you are happy."  
  
Crais' smile was gentle, "Thank you for your concern, Aeryn. It might have started as convenience, maybe there was some love and some lust involved, but now, and certainly after the birth of the twins, it has evolved into love. Lyane is now bonded to Talyn as well. There are no secrets between us."  
  
Aeryn's face fell when she learned of Lyane's bonding to Talyn, "No secrets whatsoever?"  
  
Crais smiled, "None. To keep a secret, even for a short while, full privacy mode has to be used, unless one has the cooperation of one of the participants in the link or one could take the transponder out. There is some degree of privacy but not much."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Crais could understand Aeryn's disappointment; his face was serious when he looked at her, "Aeryn, a three way bonding with Talyn would not have worked with you and me in the long run."  
  
"Why not," Aeryn was adamant, "When I was bonded to Talyn for a while we did not have that problem?"  
  
"Not for such a short while, but the link would have grown stronger. Privacy mode would have become more difficult to maintain. Aeryn, there are no secrets, no lies, no lone thoughts in the link. It is almost like having one mind shared by three people, but stronger. You share your mind, every thought, every feeling. And the longer the link exists the stronger the bond."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Aeryn, you loved... love John Crichton. Do you know what your thoughts and feelings could have done to Talyn... and me? It would have confused us. Or imagine the effect of you two recreating while I'm in Command and Talyn is preparing for StarBurst?" There was an amused smile around his lips.  
  
Yes, Aeryn could understand, she just never thought she would have to face that fact.  
  
Crais touched the side of her cheek gently, "You might not be bonded to a Leviathan but is Talyn right? Will you be bonded soon to Crichton because of his child?"  
  
Aeryn looked at him open-mouthed, "How do you know?"  
  
"Our Fighter took a reading."  
  
"Crais!"  
  
"Yes Aeryn?"  
  
"You can't just..."  
  
Crais smiled his little enigmatic smile, "No secrets Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn blushed, "I see what you mean. But where is the fun in surprises?"  
  
"I have never liked surprises," replied Crais, "Although Talyn and Lyane had kept the pregnancy with the twins a good secret until she was sure and was ready to tell me. So, you see there is a little privacy but it should have at least two participants. Keeping a secret on one's own will make the others suspicious. You don't want that in a relationship. Fact is, they conspired against me."  
  
Aeryn had to smile, "That must have been a Hezmana of a surprise Crais."  
  
"It was, Aeryn. I am not sure which was the bigger surprise, knowing that I was going to be a father, or Talyn and Lyane conspiring against me."  
  
Aeryn smiled.  
  
They could hear the sounds of the others returning.  
  
+++++  
  
Crichton was the first to enter. For a moment his eyes drew together when he saw them talking, then he smiled brightly, "Your mate is something else, I tell you Crais."  
  
"No, she is Sebacean and my mate," said Crais confused.  
  
"No. What I mean to say is that she is more than I would have expected."  
  
"In what way Crichton?"  
  
"Apart from being gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying so, she is also very intelligent. Is there anything she doesn't know?"  
  
"She doesn't know much about gardening and eco-styling. We had thought of installing..."  
  
Crichton shook his head, "You are still too serious Crais."  
  
Crais cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"I was only complimenting your mate on her abilities and she has many."  
  
Crais inclined his head.  
  
Tauvo and Tyrek ran into the room and straight to their father, "Moya is much bigger than Talyn, Father, but she is so different."  
  
"How," asked Crichton before Crais could say a word.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to us," said Tauvo surprised.  
  
"She is not used to talking to anyone else other than Leviathans and Pilots," explained Crais.  
  
"Oh," said Tyrek crestfallen but almost immediately brightened up, "Can we go to the Observation Deck and watch Talyn?"  
  
"You have to ask the people who live here on Moya if you can, it is their ship," said Crais.  
  
Two sets of dark innocent eyes looked at Aeryn and Crichton, "May we? Please?"  
  
They were given leave to go.  
  
Crais spoke softly with Lyane, who nodded.  
  
Crichton asked, "Any secrets Crais?"  
  
"No, Crichton. I just wanted to know if she had enjoyed her trip around the ship."  
  
"Why shouldn't she, Crais?"  
  
Crais sighed. For him twelve cycles had passed. For Crichton, Crais and he still had a past with Tauvo's accident. "I am glad she enjoyed herself," said Crais evading the question.  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Stay around for a little while longer? Or leave immediately," Crichton asked.  
  
"We are not in a hurry," replied Crais.  
  
"Ah," remarked Crichton.  
  
"Would you and your family share a repast with us," asked Aeryn.  
  
"We were only an emergency that distracted them, Aeryn," replied Crichton, "Maybe Crais and the others were on their way somewhere when they encountered Moya's distress signal."  
  
Lyane could feel Crais' hurt at Crichton's words through the link as she turned with a smile to Aeryn, "We would love to. Talyn is so excited speaking to his mother for the moment. He has missed her for twelve cycles."  
  
Crais smiled. It saved Aeryn feeling embarrassed by Crichton's rude behaviour.  
  
Unfortunately Crichton wasn't so gracious, "Chiana isn't able to cook right now and the rest of us are terrible cooks."  
  
Lyane smiled again, "Then you are in luck. Bialar tells me I am a great cook and I would love to cook for all of us, just point me to the right ingredients." She stood up gracefully and smiled at everyone in the Galley. Aeryn showed her where all the supplies were kept.  
  
While Lyane and Aeryn were cooking, Crais gave the others an abbreviated version of his survival from the Command Carrier through to finding his mate and his wanderings since then.  
  
The others listened with rapt attention; only Crichton seemed to take it in with scepticism. Crais grew annoyed with Crichton's behaviour. He had done nothing to be subjected to this, quite the contrary and it was wearing on his good mood. Finally he came to end of his story.  
  
"That was drad!" Everyone agreed with Chiana's opinion.  
  
"So Cap'n Crunch flies again," said Crichton.  
  
Crais flinched. In the last twelve cycles, the nicknames Crichton had chosen for him were what he had missed the least.  
  
"Talyn's unique make-up saved the day then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You knew this all along, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I did not Crichton."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
Crais' brows furrowed and Lyane turned around to look at him. The danger-signs of his temper flaring reached her through the link. Aeryn had also turned to look at the two men. She didn't need the link to feel the animosity.  
  
Crais' voice changed pitch slightly, drawing Aeryn's attention even more, "Talyn and I had already resigned to certain death. That we lived through it was a bonus we didn't expect."  
  
"But you must have calculated it in your equations of survival."  
  
"There was a slim possibility..."  
  
"So, your alleged sacrifice..."  
  
Crais had enough. Crichton never saw him move. The next thing he was aware of was Crais' hand over his windpipe, lifting him effortlessly out of the chair, lifting him off the ground. Crichton's face slowly turned purple while he clawed his hands over Crais' hand, to no avail. Crais' grip was strong but not crushing, yet.  
  
It took a couple of microts before the others reacted. At just that moment the twins happened to return to the Galley. Crais' eyes flashed dark with rage.  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Bialar..."  
  
"Crais..."  
  
All called out to him to stop him from injuring Crichton. It wasn't obvious who finally managed to penetrate the fog of anger. Crais simply opened his hand and Crichton fell to the floor gasping for air, "You Frellnik! What were you trying to do? Kill me?" Crichton rubbed his neck where the mark of Crais' hand was already showing.  
  
Crais breathed deeply but had his anger quickly under control. It hadn't completely escaped him yet and a small tremor was present in his voice, "Had I wanted to do that, Crichton, you wouldn't be breathing now."  
  
His children looked at Crais in shock and Crais regretted that they had been witness to his anger. His head lifted and he searched for Lyane's eyes. He found that shock was written on her face too. She knew about his temper but thought he had lost it over the cycles. He saw the same shock on everyone else's face and when he looked at Crichton again, he imagined he saw a smirk there. The urge to throttle the human still hadn't left him but he kept himself in check.  
  
~Why Bialar?~ Lyane's voice reached him through the link. Tauvo and Tyrek clung to her.  
  
~Many things. I wonder why I bothered to save him. He doesn't trust me. He insults me in front of you. I think I've had enough~  
  
Crais looked up and over to Crichton, his face and voice were dangerously calm, "It is obvious from your remarks that I am not welcome here. I will leave." He moved away from the table.  
  
Crichton smiled his sweet little smile, "You are still quite touchy."  
  
For a moment, Lyane could feel the heat of anger rise in Crais again but it was squelched almost immediately.  
  
Crais ignored Crichton and turned to the others. Embarrassment was on their faces. Aeryn stood in front of Crais, "Please stay. Don't let John get under your skin. The others and I appreciate what you have done for us."  
  
Crais shook his head, "Lyane and my sons can stay if they wish but I will return to Talyn."  
  
Aeryn understood and nodded, "Will we see you again?"  
  
"Talyn will visit his mother when we are near," Crais answered evasively.  
  
Lyane made as if to move towards Crais but he turned around to her ~Please stay! We have been without company of others for a long time now. It will be good for the boys to interact with other people. Ignore Crichton and enjoy the company of the others~  
  
~But my place should be with you~  
  
Crais nodded ~For now, I want you to stay here. Enjoy yourself. I still have work to do~  
  
Crais picked up his helmet and flight jacket, donned the jacket and left the room.  
  
+++++  
  
With a last scowl at Crichton, Aeryn ran after Crais, "Crais, come back."  
  
"What for, Aeryn," Crais turned around slowly, "It is obvious that Crichton doesn't want me here. I don't have to sit and be insulted in front of my family without reacting. At least my family can enjoy your company for a while."  
  
"And what about you Crais," Aeryn asked softly.  
  
"I will enjoy my family's company when they are back on board," Crais replied and added, "Besides I have work to do. It was interrupted when we heard Moya's cry for help."  
  
Aeryn looked down, "John should not have..."  
  
Crais lifted Aeryn's chin by his finger, his voice was soft, " For Crichton, only a cycle has passed and he didn't trust me then. For me, twelve cycles have passed and I had grown to believe I had controlled my temper. I guess both of us were wrong."  
  
"You have changed so much Crais."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you, Aeryn. That you believe that means a lot to me. I have to go now. Treat my family with kindness."  
  
"We will." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
She watched him don his helmet and get into his Fighter. Before joining the others she went to the observation Deck. She had not had the chance to fly the other ship. She sighed with regret when she saw him leave Moya. Then she got a glimpse of Talyn and gasped in wonderment. Talyn had been beautiful as a young Leviathan and he was even more beautiful now. His hide was almost as black as space itself and she realised that the only reason she saw him was because he made no attempt to hide from them. He was almost as big as Moya. She watched Crais' Fighter approach Talyn. For a moment, it seemed as if the Fighter disappeared when Crais changed the angle to Dock. Aeryn smiled. At the right angle, Talyn would be a formidable gunship who could conceal himself from his enemies. Crais would have taught him well.  
  
She sighed. She would have liked to visit Talyn again.  
  
She turned away from the view port and returned to the Galley.  
  
She saw Chiana and the two boys leave the Galley. They chatted happily and were on their way to Pilot's den. A feeling of unease crept up. 


	7. To the rescue, part 7

When Aeryn entered the Galley, she saw how Lyane had cornered Crichton. Anger was written plainly on her face, "You ungrateful son of a Drannit!"  
  
"Lyane, I..."  
  
"I understand why Bialar nearly throttled you. I would like to do the same, right now, right here!"  
  
"Lyane, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Of course you didn't, Mister Crichton. I hope next time he uses his common sense and forgets that he knows you. From what I have heard it is obvious that the John Crichton who was on Talyn was the most honourable of the two."  
  
It was Crichton's turn to bristle with anger, "That John Crichton is dead!"  
  
"More's the pity."  
  
Aeryn stepped forward, "Lyane..."  
  
Lyane turned around quickly but when she saw it was Aeryn, her eyes softened, "Hello, Aeryn. Crichton and I are just having a little conversation."  
  
"...Which can be heard on the other side of Moya," said Aeryn.  
  
"I am sorry," apologised Lyane, "We had meant to spend a pleasant afternoon here. Crais and Talyn were so happy to have found you. But I think his happiness in meeting you again was a mistake."  
  
Aeryn didn't look at Crichton, "We were all glad to see that he and Talyn had survived and had found happiness. For this whole cycle, we believed they were dead. And it was a shock to us to hear that for Crais and Talyn it had been twelve cycles, instead of one. John has this annoying habit of reacting to shock with bad jokes and sarcastic comments." Aeryn felt the need to defend Crichton, "It was the shock of seeing Crais alive that prompted this."  
  
Lyane looked from Aeryn to Crichton, unsure whether to believe this.  
  
Aeryn continued, "John hadn't meant to be rude, he was just... John."  
  
Lyane could understand Aeryn's defence of Crichton and she stepped back. She looked at Aeryn, her face calm and composed, reminding Aeryn of Crais, "The food is ready. We should eat before it gets cold."  
  
+++++  
  
Aeryn called everyone in and Chiana appeared with the twins, her eyesight was still blurry. She whispered something to Ka D'Argo who smiled, moved to the sold storage and returned shortly with three big cakes balanced in his big hands. He placed the cakes on the table. Chiana and the two boys were grinning and sat at the table.  
  
"Where is father," asked Tyrek, "Didn't he come back to eat with us?"  
  
"He still had work to do," said Lyane.  
  
Tauvo looked over at Crichton and raised an eyebrow. It reminded Crichton of Crais and it was strange to see it on a face this young. "Smart kid," he thought.  
  
The meal progressed amicably but Tauvo kept throwing glances at Crichton.  
  
While the table was being cleared Tauvo and Crichton stayed seated. Tauvo's eyes were very intent on Crichton. He finally asked in a low voice, "Why do you hate my father?"  
  
"I don't hate your father."  
  
"Then why did you insult him?"  
  
"We used to do that a long while ago."  
  
"But my father didn't enjoy it. I don't think he enjoyed it when you "used to do it" either. He would not have been this angry with you if he did."  
  
Crichton looked at the boy, "I think it was just the shock of seeing him alive. We had all thought he and Talyn had died almost a cycle ago."  
  
"Yet the others were happy to see him," Tauvo sounded too old for his age.  
  
"Well, I was too," Crichton said in defence.  
  
Tauvo said nothing but he raised an eyebrow.  
  
The others were finished and moved over to the table. Lyane stood behind the two boys, "It is time for us to leave. I don't know when we will meet again. Good fortune."  
  
Aeryn regretted seeing them leave so soon, "Will you tell Crais that we will miss him."  
  
"I will."  
  
Crichton stood up. He glanced briefly at Tauvo then looked at Lyane, "Please stay. I have behaved like a jerk to Crais. I want to apologise."  
  
Lyane's eyes softened, "It is not me you should apologise to, Crichton."  
  
Crichton looked up, "I know but I don't think we will be seeing him again. Not after my behaviour."  
  
"You could use the comms," said Aeryn.  
  
"Too impersonal. I have already insulted him enough, without adding insult to injury." He looked at Lyane, "Would you ask him to come back to Moya?"  
  
"I am not sure if he would want to..."  
  
"Can't you tell him there is an emergency?"  
  
"He would know it to be a lie. Even now he has engaged privacy mode to stop me from feeling how upset he is."  
  
Crichton bit his fingernail, "There has to be a way to get him back here without physically forcing him."  
  
Tauvo looked down the table and saw the dark cake. "Is that tsg'klt," he asked innocently.  
  
The adults told him absentmindedly that it was.  
  
Tauvo broke off a piece, regarded it curiously, took a small bite and swallowed it. Two microns later he went into convulsions.  
  
Crichton was by his side immediately and noticed the uneaten part of chocolate in the boy's hand, he whispered, "What have you done boy?"  
  
He lifted the small body and rushed with him to a refresher. Before leaving he shouted over his shoulder, "Lyane, do you have something to counter-act the effects of Therin-seeds?"  
  
"Yes, on board Talyn but..."  
  
"Then let Crais bring it over quickly before it is too late."  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Tell him Tauvo ate chocolate."  
  
She paled and used Moya's comms to contact Crais on board Talyn. The microt Crais received the message the link between him and Lyane was opened and the thoughts of a worried father assaulted her mind. Lyane had to tell Crais where she kept the counter-agent. Crais ran to his Fighter and shortly afterwards they could see it leave Talyn at a speed, which had to be unsafe. He was too impatient for Moya's docking web to be used and all but skidded to a halt in the Hangar Bay.  
  
Soon he entered the galley, panting heavily. He had only taken his helmet off, "Where is my son? Where is Tauvo?"  
  
Lyane walked up to him and tried to calm him down, "Tauvo is with Crichton in the refresher. He ate some tsg'klt."  
  
Crais wrenched himself away from her and shouted to no one in particular, "Take me to Tauvo immediately!" He clutched the vial in his hand and followed Aeryn down the corridor.  
  
When he saw Tauvo lying in Crichton's arm, saw how feverish and small his body looked under the steady stream of water, his resolve broke. He knelt down beside them, not caring that his flight suit was getting soaking wet. With a trembling hand he poured the contents of the vial between his son's lips.  
  
Tauvo stirred and he mumbled something. A little while longer and his colour returned back to normal and his breathing seemed to ease.  
  
"Can he rest somewhere," Crais asked in a broken voice.  
  
Crichton led the way while Crais carried Tauvo. By the time Crichton left father and son alone, he had been able to talk Crais into taking his flight jacket off. Crais sat very still beside his son's bed, waiting for him to wake up. 


	8. To the rescue, part 8

Crichton walked back into the galley, "Seems that the crisis has passed. Tauvo is resting and Crais is watching over him." He turned to Lyane, "Has Tauvo ever eaten chocolate before?"  
  
Lyane shook her head, "But he has heard his father telling the story. You see, Tauvo has inherited his father's intolerance to Therin seeds and he had an allergic reaction to it some cycles back. Tauvo was very frightened when that happened. That is why Bialar told him the story, to put him at ease. He must have known that the dark cake was tsg'klt-cake."  
  
"He did," came the calm reply from the doorway.  
  
All heads turned and saw Crais leaning against the doorjamb, his hair still hanging damp around his face. He was very pale.  
  
Tyrek walked up to him and Crais placed his hand protectively on the boy's shoulder. He looked down at Tyrek, "Tauvo will be all right, you can see him if you'd like."  
  
The boy's face lit up and after Crais had given him directions to the room, the boy took off.  
  
Crais entered the galley and sat down. For a moment he looked at his hands resting on the table. When he looked up, they saw the sadness in his eyes. Lyane thought that the last time she had seen that look on his face had been over ten cycles ago.  
  
Crais spoke calmly, "Tauvo is out of danger. The quick administration of the counter-agent and bringing his temperature down so quickly has resulted in a lesser reaction than could have otherwise been expected, "  
  
Crais frowned and looked at his tightly clenched hands, his voice had grown soft and reflective, "My anger nearly cost me my son's life. Tauvo told me that he took a piece of tsg'klt deliberately to get me to come back to Moya. I can guess why."  
  
Crais paused briefly, "He was right to assume I would not return for anything less than an emergency."  
  
Crais looked at Crichton, "There was something you wanted to discuss with me?"  
  
Crichton looked uncomfortable, "We had been discussing the point of getting you over here and that nothing short of an emergency would do that."  
  
The deep rumble of Crais' annoyance was audible but he refrained from saying anything, yet. His eyes rested with practised calm on Crichton.  
  
"Your son is very clever Crais."  
  
"They both are."  
  
"Yes, well... I mean... He should not have eaten the cake!"  
  
"No, he shouldn't, but he did."  
  
Crichton looked away from Crais. He had known the man long enough to recognise that under the ulterior calm, well-controlled rage was seething. Little signs. Clenched jaw-muscles, straight shoulders, clenched hands. When Crichton looked up and saw Lyane's worried face it confirmed this. Yet, the rest of Crais' face was stoically calm.  
  
"Crais, I was a jerk, "Crichton said quickly, forcefully, in response to the quiet.  
  
"Jerk?" There was confusion on Crais' face.  
  
"An idiot, a frellnik..."  
  
"Ah," understanding dawned.  
  
"Instead of thanking you for our rescue I drove you away from Moya. Instead of being happy that you were still alive, I mistrusted you. Instead of congratulating you about your new family, I envied you. Can we start again? (-Crais raised an eyebrow-) I mean, can we try to be friends or at least allies?"  
  
For a moment Crais didn't say a word, "Are you apologising Crichton?" There was a hint of amusement in Crais' eyes.  
  
"Yes. I apologise. I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"Accepted," Crais interrupted.  
  
Crichton breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Crais continued, "Although I can not understand why you would harbour some of those feelings. I know you have never trusted me, even though I proved to have everyone's best interest at heart. Talyn and I nearly died for it. I can't understand your envy for my family. You have Aeryn and soon you will be a parent too."  
  
"Did Aeryn tell you..."  
  
"No. Talyn did. Why the envy Crichton?"  
  
Crichton shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because you already have a family. Maybe because you are happy."  
  
Crais canted his head, "I have also lived longer than you have Crichton."  
  
Crichton lifted the corner of his mouth into a wry grin, "And still looking as young as the last time I saw you."  
  
"I have aged, Crichton. Only last weeken I saw a few white hairs in my beard..."  
  
"Oh no," said Crichton in mock horror, "I have only grown a cycle older and I can already count many."  
  
"Sebaceans age..."  
  
"...slower. Yes, I know."  
  
Crais hated Crichton's habit of finishing a sentence for him, "Then why..."  
  
Crichton pushed away from the table and stood up, "I don't know, Crais, but you just have this effect on me. It is irrational, I know, and the shrinks probably have a name for this condition but that's just how the cookie crumbles."  
  
Crichton's words were confusing. Shrinks? Cookies? Crais had no idea what it had to do with the current situation. His air of calm and erudition disappeared with Crichton's apparent ranting.  
  
Crichton looked up and saw Crais' confused face. The pent up tension made Crichton want to giggle and when he saw Crais cock his head and arch his eyebrow it sent him into a fit of laughter.  
  
As usual Crais found nothing amusing about what made the human laugh. Lyane's thoughts interrupted him before he voiced this thought out loud. She "sounded" amused, ~Oh Bialar! You can be so aggravating and amusing at the same time when you let yourself become too serious. That eyebrow of yours can almost act as a loaded weapon. Someone will die of an act of laughter one of these days~  
  
~I thought there was nothing amusing about being serious~ Crais thought back.  
  
~Well, sometimes it is, and this is one of those occasions~  
  
Crichton had stopped laughing and looked at Crais. Crais thought about Lyane's words and looked very calmly at Crichton, fixed his stare and slowly raised his eyebrow again. This time it wasn't only Crichton who laughed, the others joined in too. In his driest tone of voice Crais asked, "Is there anything amusing?"  
  
Another round of laughter erupted, this time Crais smiled as well.  
  
When the merriment had died down, Crichton turned to Lyane, "Did you teach him humour?"  
  
"No, Crichton," Lyane said with a smile, "It has always been there. It is just that not many went to look for it."  
  
Crichton looked back at Crais, "Does this mean that you will let me try again?"  
  
"I will overlook your recent behaviour," replied Crais, "For now."  
  
Crichton smiled at him and offered him his outstretched hand.  
  
Crais looked at it in curiosity, "I do not understand..."  
  
"It is a form of a truce," explained Crichton, "Comrades, friends. You place your hand in mine and it means you agree with the truce, friendship whatever."  
  
Crais stood up and placed an extended hand in Crichton's, copying the human's gesture.  
  
"And then you squeeze," said Crichton... and sank to his knees when Crais did. "Gently," Crichton said through gritted teeth.  
  
Crais let go of Crichton's hand, "This is not a test of strength then?"  
  
"No," Crichton said painfully while cradling his hand.  
  
"I see."  
  
Crichton wasn't quite sure if Crais did see or if he had done this deliberately, for the sake of the newfound truce he did not press the issue.  
  
Soon everyone was seated around the table again.  
  
Lyane brought Crais a plate with food, since he hadn't eaten yet and he ate it meticulously (at least that hadn't changed) before speaking again, "We have been separated for a... while, one way or the other and we have all changed, in one form or another. Whatever the feelings and the circumstances which brought us together and made us all survivors, I propose we let the past rest and look forward. Start anew, as friends, not just as allies. It is an opportunity which we didn't have when we set out, when we first met. Now we are many cycles removed from that time. We have the chance to look at this friendship afresh." He looked around the table until his eyes rested on Crichton.  
  
For a moment there was silence, then tentative smiles started to form on everyone's faces. Crichton was smiling too and stood up. He walked over to Crais, who stood up too and extended his hand, "Well said Cap'n... Crais, Friends it will be."  
  
Crais recognised the gesture now and squeezed Crichton's hand gently, "Friends."  
  
+++++  
  
When Lyane and Crais were back on board Talyn and the children were in bed, she snuggled closer to Crais, trailing his beard with her fingers. She saw him smile. He always liked it when she trailed his fingers through his goatee. She looked lovingly in her mate's eyes, "That was a great thing to do, Sha'lee. I know it wasn't easy for you. I love you."  
  
Crais held her close to him, taking comfort from her head on his shoulder, "It wasn't that difficult, really. It was needed. I couldn't deprive us all of our mutual friendship because of one man. Crichton will change. I couldn't deprive Talyn of his contact with his mother, not after so many cycles thinking that she was lost to him. I cannot deprive you and the children of contact with others."  
  
"And you Sha'lee?"  
  
He smiled and drew her closer, "I have my family with me, you, the boys and Talyn. It is all I need. I am happy."  
  
The End 


End file.
